Mars Reiko
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: PGSM based. Minako discovers the more music oriented side of Rei. ReiMinako shojo-ai. R&R Please!


Title: Mars Reiko 'Starry Dawn.'

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Summary: PGSM based. Minako discovers the more music oriented side of Rei. Rei/Minako shojo-ai.

Disclaimer: Rei and Minako do not belong to me; they belong to Naoko-sama. Rei's

Theme song Hoshi Furu Yoake does not belong to me, I'm just borrowing for this fan fiction.

Rei sat alone at the circular table of crown karaoke. She had been waiting

For Usagi, Ami and Makoto to arrive, but none of them had showed up.

She sighed and ran her hand absently through her reddish brown strands

of hair wondering where everyone was. The sound of the door

opening brought the Soldier of Wars out of her reverie.

She looked up slowly, before her eyes came to rest on the

figure, she knew who it was. There Minako stood

on the top of the stair case, she had a black hat which shielded her

eyes. "Venus…" Rei thought to herself

She watched as Minako had lifted her cap to meet Rei's

gaze "Mars Reiko-san."

"Venus…" Rei responded in recognition but this time out loud

Minako descended the stair case and placed her mini purse

on the table, the small stack of papers catching her eye

"Eh, song lyrics?" Minako questioned as Rei

quickly pulled them away

"I was just bored. You know I don't particularly like

music or karaoke."

Minako gave a half smile and took a seat next to Rei

"Let me see."

Rei reluctantly handed them to Minako.

She watched as Minako's eyes wandered over the paper

then started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Rei asked narrowing her eyes

"Nothing, actually, they're actually very intriguing." Minako responded

Rei smiled lightly and eyed the CD that stuck slightly out of her bag.

The Soldier of Love and Beauty looked over at the Soldier of Wars

and followed her gaze.

"What's this?" Minako asked as she reached over to touch the

corner of the CD

"No, don't!" Rei said and reaching out to stop her but

failing in attempt

Minako stared at the CD, on the front was written

'Mars Reiko', above the cursive was a picture

of Rei in a dress similar to the one she had

worn in her recent CD.

It was a CD single, with two songs, the first one

she knew of, Sakura Fubuki,

The second one,

She's never heard of was, Hoshi Furu Yoake.

Minako was nearly almost appalled. Rei, sing? Of course she did sing

Sakura Fubuki for the hospital children, though

Minako set it up that way.

The soldier of love and beauty turned towards Rei, who turned quickly

To avoid her leader's eyes. "I was just bored, that's all, besides I did it for the hospital children."

Minako smiled, Rei, stubborn as always.

"Will…will you sing for me?"

After setting everything up Rei held the microphone to her

mouth and waited for the music to come on. She couldn't believe she was

even doing this. Sure, she's sang before, but for Minako, this touched something

deep inside of her, she didn't know how to describe it. The beating of her heart

drowned out any sound that could be heard. She took a deep breath

Moments before the music started and she reluctantly closed her eyes and sang.

"With the window left open, I gazed at the night sky.

Thousands of stars came into being and vanished.

Even as I listen carefully, the treetops are swaying

It's only the wind blowing too hard."

A new feeling overwhelmed her as she watched

her fellow Senshi, leader, friend and possibly more

Watch her intently, with a smile on her delicate face

This warmed Rei's heart.

She gazed deeply into Minako's eyes as if seeing her soul

And returned her smile

"Honestly, in my warm heart I want to wait for dawn, but

I have no choice but to proceed from here with my own feet

You started in me the strength to go through life alone."

Rei tightened her grip on the microphone and began to feel

the nervousness she started out with wash away.

"Everything came from your smile,

If the stars shine through the darkness and answer my prayer

my single wish, to unlock my spirit."

The memories before Minako's death passed through her mind,

Minako had decided to go through with the surgery, she claimed

she made the decision not as Sailor Venus but as Aino Minako.

She had died during the operation, but after their battle,

They were all blessed to get a second chance at life.

"Through the gaps in the buildings bleeds the silver moon

Maybe it would be okay to cry just a little

Time flows on without healing wounds

But I'm waiting for dawn."

When Artemis had informed Rei that Minako was gone,

It was like loosing a part of herself. The emotions that had run through

her were completely foreign.

"Someday, a warm place I want to become, so

I'll try proceeding on the road covered in cold morning dew

If I could share with someone the strength to go through life alone,

I wonder if my memories would change too."

Minako had her hands folded together and she swayed her head slightly,

The same soft smile embracing her features.

Rei returned the smile, all of a sudden hoping that this moment would

Last forever.

"The moon glows in the sky, guiding my wandering dreams

I can't sleep, shined upon by all the stardust

Honestly, in my warm heart I want to wait for dawn, but

I have no choice but to proceed from here with my own feet."

Rei closed her eyes, indulging in the moment and reminiscing

the moment she had collapsed onto the ground, tears

running down her cheeks and screaming out Minako's

name franticly.

"That time, you gave to me the strength to go through life alone

Everything came from your smile."

"If the stars shine through the darkness and answer my prayer

My single wish, to unlock my spirit."

Rei took a deep breath after the song had ended and stared

at Minako who was laughing and clapping.

Rei smiled, she didn't get to see Minako smile much,

and when she did it was awe inspiring.

She stepped off the small stage.

Her other fellow friends and soldiers still hadn't showed up.

"You found it to your liking?" Rei asked hoping the answer would be yes

Minako smiled "And Mars Reiko-san will live on." She said gathering her things

Rei's smile disappeared when she saw this "Where…where are you going?"

Minako quickly glanced at her watch "Oh, I have to go; I'm working on another song

Called 'Happy Time.'" She winked "Just be sure to keep it a secret."

Rei nodded as Minako headed for the stair case

Rei looked away slightly as an idea hit her full force

"Wait!"

Minako stopped abruptly and turned back to Rei slightly

"Eh?"

Rei hurried back over to her bag and pulled out another

extra CD single and handed it to Minako.

"Here."

Minako's eyes fell onto the CD in the palm of her hand

"But…"

Rei shook her head

"It's an extra copy, keep it."

Minako smiled

"Arigatou." She spoke softly and thankfully as she

placed it inside her purse

"Minako, where are the others? They're not coming today

are they?" Rei asked

Minako shook her head

"They are at Usagi-chan's place."

"But how did you know I was here then?" Rei asked

Minako smiled "Just call it a feeling."

Rei didn't answer but just nodded

"I'll see you soon then?"

"Hai." Rei replied

Minako smiled "Ja-ne."

"Ja."

Rei watched as Minako ascended the staircase

and exited.

She stood there smiling to herself. Someday she might tell

Minako that she had been buying her CD's and some day she might

Personally tell Minako that she loved her. She wasn't sure what

lay ahead of her or what her own destiny held, all she knew was that wherever

Destiny took her she wanted it to be with Minako.

Still gazing at the door as if she was expecting Minako to enter once more,

Rei whispered softly

"Aishiteru, Minako."

"Aishiteru." She repeated

END

A/N: Sakura Fubuki means 'Cherry Blossom Storm' In English.

Hoshi Furu Yoake also means 'Starry Dawn'.

Anyway, tell me what you think. RR Please!


End file.
